trollslumfandomcom-20200216-history
AquamarineKing
Mecari Hermes, also known as aquamarineKing, is a troll. His associated symbol is the symbol of the planet Mercury (hence his name). His horns are curled in a certain manner, but they still resemble the symbol of Mercury. His name, Mecari, is from the word Mercari, which is another name for Hermes, the messenger of the Gods in Greek Mythology. Mecari is somewhat skilled at passing on information, but forgets it too quickly, due to the fact he does nothing else but distracts himself with small things. Introduction Your name is MECARI HERMES. You are somewhat of a prince. You are sub-royalty, due to your DILUTED PURPLE blood. But you do not let that bother you. You are looked up to to set A GOOD EXAMPLE, but the responsibility is way too big, therefore you give up. You care not for the HEMOSPECTRUM as you often hang and speak with people of LOWER CASTES. You have a WIDE VARIETY of INTERESTS, especially EATING and reading OLD MEMOS. Fun! Seeing as though you enjoy lots of things, one of them is FLARPING. Your FLARPING name is POSEIDON PANDRA. Although you FLARP alone half the time, you still enjoy the company of your LUSUS, Nereus. When not FLARPING, you are reading OLD MEMOS. These MEMOS are so old, people wanted to DELETE THEM. Good thing you stopped them! They’re fun to read! You also take part in STUDYING and reading up on history, especially ANCESTORS. Everything is really interesting! Ah, and you really love MUSIC. Anything that’s fun you like! You have a deep respect for HONOR AND LOYALTY and you hate when others DISRESPECT or DISREGARD rules or others! It infuriates you to see that trolls do nothing but KILL EACH OTHER and if you get too angry, you will let others know. You want nothing but to END VIOLENCE AND MURDER throughout Alternia, but that'll take a while! Instead, you show your anger every now and then. Besides, what more can a prince do except sit around? Since you are a purple blood, you are expected to FOLLOW YOUR DUTIES and do what others highbloods would do. Sadly, that’s REALLY BORING and you’d rather FLARP or READ MEMOS than try and PLEASE OTHERS FOR NO REASON. After all, when will you need this knowledge? You certainly think you will not, but decided to LEARN ANYWAY. Besides, everything is so fun! But let’s not get off track! Your troll tag is aquamarineKing '' '' ''' and you often '''TYYYPE LIIIKE THIIIS--! YOOOU DOOO NOOOT KNOOOW IIIF IIIT ANNNOOOYYYS OOOTHEEERS OOOR NOOOT---! YOOU SUUURE HOOOPE NOOOT---!!! )8) Examine Personality For most trolls, they are somewhat rude or murderous, but for you, that doesn’t exist for you. Instead, kindness and sincerity is the way to go! Treat others as you’d like to be treated! Save a life and you’ll live a long one! Kill them with kindness! Well, not really, but still! You offer nothing but the utmost respect and consideration towards others, regardless of their blood or their personal ways. For you, there’s no such thing as treating others differently, as you see that everyone deserves to be treated equally. You’re happy and strong, but it can only get you so far. You try to be optimistic and usually look on the bright side of things. Your wide variety of interests influences your personality and how you react to certain things, but they never get you down. From time to time, you are usually not so happy and it is mostly because you are either deep in thought about the Alternian race and the conversations you hold with others. But these are nothing. Sometimes you get SO angry at others because of their thoughts and opinions and it upsets you! How could anyone be so rude or ignorant? Ugh, it infuriates you and as a prince, you must put them in their place! A good scolding from time to time always helps. Yes. A good scolding is usually good. But you’re only doing it because you care! No problem in that....right? When it comes to relationships and quadrants, you really aren’t interested in romance. Sure, the idea sounds okay and you don’t mind the flirting others engage with you at, but when it comes to possible matesprits, that’s a no-zone and you’d rather stray away from difficult feelings such as those. You do however love making friends, and do not mind having moirails and or auspictices. Sadly, you do not have friends like that yet except one, but she is constantly busy with others, which you do not mind. Examine Fetch Modus The Oyster shell! People wonder how you work that darned thing! Little do they know, IIIT IIIS NOOO OOORDIIINAAARYYY OOOYYYSTEEER SHEEELL---!!! Nope. The shell is actually a small flip book. It takes a while to find your items in it, but you get it just right! The oyster shell expands in pages based on how many items you’ve got and the size of them. Depending on the color, they separate themselves. It’s all fine! Examine Hive Your hive isn’t the coolest! But it’s....pretty cool! You live in a strangely, black hive in the middle of a vast ocean. The hive’s walls are studded with seashells and the bones of sea creatures. You’ve always wondered why, but who knows! There is a bridge that leads from the hive and out to the water and ends there. This makes for quick transportation. The inside is awfully bright! The walls in the inside are clear and not studded with shells or bones at all. The windows are quite big as well, but they can be dull sometimes. You really love this place, though. Your room is another story. It is messy. Very messy. Everywhere you step, there are strands of your hair, clothing, and certain items that you’ve found in the sea (trash). Your desk is quite messy and you use nothing but a frequently updated computer. This is how you connect with your friends. Your nest for sleep is located deep in a corner. You d o not like sleeping, so it goes unused half the time. Examine Lusus Oh not her. Your lusus of all things. She’s...okay. Well, she can be nice sometimes, but she is deeply concerned about your random adventures and your fascination with land dwellers, especially your lime-blooded friend. Her name is Nereus! Your lusus, that is. She’s a large jelly fish and is quite over protective of you. Ever since you were a small grub, she has tried her best to raise you to become a king. Or emperor. Whatever she wants you to be. You are already somewhat of a prince, but you do not like the fact that you have to be constantly fawned over. She wants nothing for you to live up to your title, as she constantly gets on you about studying, spending more time learning proper etiquette, and for you to stop socializing with lowbloods. Instead, you ignore her and do whatever. After all, she’s a jellyfish. What can she do to you? Examine Strife You use....scepterkind! It’s pretty interesting. It’s a large staff (scepter) that resembles the symbol you wear upon your shirt. It is great for hunting dinner and is a great form of self-defense. It is golden, but very worn out. You tend to randomly drop it from your modus, which results in you accidentally scratching yourself. So you have to be very careful with it. Your scepter is named Poseidon. You wonder why, but it was a gift from Nereus. Strange. Heir of Consideration This...is a strange title. You are kind of a prince, but you do not like the fact that you have to actually rule over a kingdom. But you do have plans! Big plans. Like your personality states, you want peace among Alternia. You want there to be kindness and happiness amongst everyone. You want to end the murder, culling, and overall hate and violent acts everywhere. You know you cannot achieve it in your current state, but you can do it! All you have to do is take advantage of being a king (or emperor or whatever) and bam! Change all the laws! Make everything different. The Heir of Consideration will turn Alternia into a happier place for everyone to live for the next few sweeps of his rule. If...he learns to accept his duty as a prince first. Yeah, you should probably work on that. Trivia *Mecari was originally "Mercari", another word for Mercury. *Mecary only grew his hair out for FLARPing, but recently cut it due to the fact his hair got tangled everywhere. And it made him harder to escape Nereus. *Mecari's FLARP name, Poseidon Pandra, is the name of his ancestor. *When using strife, he doesn't hold it in hand and attack. Instead, he tosses it aimlessly, which usuall results in him losing all his battles qucikly, due to lack of a weapon. *Mecari's ideas for peace and prosperity came from his influences on human movies. Especially sweet and romantic movies. Category:Male Category:Violet Blood Category:Troll Category:FranceInMyPants